calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Crossover Chaos Transcript
Prologue (Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies logos pop up and we open with a black screen.) Narrator: There are many types of heroes. Superheroes, everyday heroes and more. But in these universes, there are no heroes. It's chaotic. The residents here are heroes (shows the silhouette of the nicktoons team), nuisances (shows silhouette of the Eds) and trying to live a normal life. But one day, a call would be sent out. A call to twelve individuals alike, to band together and defeat an evil so great, that it would threaten the Multiverse. Whether they like it or not. Scene 1 (We open on a space station in some for off universe with each of the villains sitting around a table) Plankton: Well this is awkward... Professor Calamatious: Yes it is, It appears we were summoned here for a villainous... Whats the word, Marie: Deed? Purple: Act? Crocker: Fairy's? Vlad: Purpose? Professor Calamatious: Yes that's it! Now I guess we should get introductions in order, I'm Professor Finnbarr Calamatious, intelligent scientist and sworn enemy of Jimmy Neutron, though I do have to thank him for returning me to my normal form instead of being his mother. Plankton: My name is Plankton, owner of the Chum Bucket and arch enemy of Eugene Krabs and his blasted fry cook SpongeBob! I was so close with Plan Z and that porous freak ruined it! Crocker: I'm Denzel Crocker, elementary school teacher, and professional fairy hunter, My nemesis is Timmy Turner and his... FAIRY GODPARENTS! (Crocker starts spazzing out with the newer villains looking in shock) (Tallest Red leans towards Vlad and whispers something) Red: Is he always like this? (Vlad nods much to reds shock while crocker calms down) Vlad: Anyways i'm Vlad Masters, Mayor of Amity Park and also Vlad Plasmius the half ghost, my arch nemesis is Daniel Fenton otherwise known Danny Phantom. Dr. Brainstorm: My name is Dr. Franklin Brainstorm. Crocker: Heh. His name's Frank... Dr. Brainstorm: SHUT IT! Now. I am Dr. Brainstorm, evil genius, and sworn enemy of Calvin and Hobbes. Plankton: Who are those clowns? Clones of SpongeBob? Dr. Brainstorm: No. They are a six year old brat and his tiger who are trying to overthrow me! (Soon Jack walks into the room holding a soda) Jack: Man this villain really can't a good soda machine. Dr. Brianstorm: and this my robot Jack Purple: Hey where'd you get that soda? Jack: Down the hall, take two lefts and the machine is there. Purple: Hey thanks! Red: Anyway's were the almighty tallest, Red and Purple, we're the leaders of the irken armada, and were only here to find a way to get rid of that defect Zim, who caused more destruction to the empire than any other irken, we sent him on a fake mission to earth but with an opportunity to be rid of him forever we joined this group. Purple: We also came for the free snacks! Red: We like snacks. Lee: Hey can we get our introduction! We're the Kanker Sisters and we have joined this group to finally be with our Boyfriends! (Dr. brianstorm Leans towards Calamitous) Dr. Brianstorm: Man they are really running out of villains to use, (Soon the room goes dark with only a tv screen being the only the source of light when a dark and) ???: SILENCE YOU FOOLS! I'VE SUMMONED YOU HERE FOR A PURPOSE. (The screen changes to 9 worlds) ???: IN EACH OF THESE WORLDS THERE IS A CRYSTAL FOR YOU TO FIND, IF YOU FIND ALL OF THEM YOUR GREATEST DESIRES WILL BE GRANTED! (We then see the villains thoughts Plankton, Clamatous, and Brianstorm think of conquering the world, Vlad marrying Maddie fenton, the Kankers marrying the Eds, Tallest Red shooting Zim into the sun, and Purple having a mountain of snacks) ???: NOW TAKE YOUR POWER AND OBTAIN THOSE CRYSTALS FOR ME! (Each of the villains leave to work on their takeovers of their worlds while the main villain begins laughing) ???: MAWHAHA! WITH THE POWER OF THE CRYSTALS WHO COULD POSSIBLY STOP ME, WHO! Scene 2 (We open on spongebob's pineapple house with his foghorn alarm going off with a yellow hand turning it off, its revealed to be spongebob waking up in his blue pajamas) Spongebob: Good Morning Gary, what day is it today? Gary': '''Meow. SpongeBob: (The song Thank Gosh It's Monday Starts to play) Monday? Oh-ho, Monday! ''Thank gosh it's Monday, my number one day! Back in the saddle at work I can shine. I love the rat race and the starting line ''i''s Monday, thank gosh it's Monday! Sing with me, Gary! (Gary meows as SpongeBob gets ready for work) It's Monday, it's Monday, it's Monday, Thank gosh it's MONDAAAYYY (Spongebob puts on a big hat that says manager on it as he steps out the door) Spongebob: I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready for my first day of work as manager at the krusty krab 2! (But when he got to downtown Bikini Bottom, he got a nasty surprise.) Spongebob: "The town's invaded with ROBOTS!" (It was true. Robots were destroying several parts of Bikini Bottom.Mrs. Puff's DMV was crushed, the bus station was destroyed, and worst of all...Both Krusty Krabs were on fire! SpongeBob fell to his knees and started crying.But then he snapped out of it, and ran back through his neighborhood.He reached his pineapple house, and kicked the door down. In a spy movie type way, he grabbed his bubble wand and soap.He also grabbed his karate gloves.) Spongebob: Now I'm ready. (He ran outside, back to downtown Bikini Bottom, while screaming a long battle cry that cracked people's windows SpongeBob then approached the flaming Krusty Krabs) Spongebob :Hey, robots, OVER HERE! (The robots turned and saw a small yellow sea sponge screaming at them They turned, shrugged, and went after SpongeBob) Spongebob: Oopsy (He then ran for his life back to his home. He was just near Squidward's house, until...SpongeBob got confronted by a giant green portal.) Spongebob: AAAHHH! DON'T EAT ME! I'M HIGH IN CHOLESTEROL! (From the portal appeared one of spongebob's allays from a while ago Jimmy neutron) Spongebob: Jimmy Neutron It has been awhile! Jimmy Neutron: Spongebob come on! It's time to reunite! (Jimmy and SpongeBob and they jumped into the green portal. Meanwhile the robots stopped, confused. They shrugged, and went back to destroying Bikini Bottom.) Scene 3 (Spongebob and Jimmy emerge from the portal in a place familiar to the two) Spongebob: Wow, the Mawgu lair are we using it as headquarters again? Jimmy: Exactly Spongebob. Spongebob: So I just have to ask you one question why are robots destroying bikini bottom? (10 figures emerge from the shadows 4 of them spongebob recognized) Danny: we're all under attack, Jimmy's home in retroville mine in Amity park Timmy: Even fairy world! Zim: Even that puny earth is being taken over, THAT'S MY JOB! Calvin: all of our worlds are threatened by this threat. Eddy: Yeah when we just got respect, things got worse for us. Ness: Onett has a robot invasion now! Lucas: My world just got reset and now it's taken over again! Jimmy: That's why I brought you here, Each of our villans have teamed up to take over our worlds! We need to work together to stop them. (Jimmy then types in something on a computer which shows the syndicate when Ness and Lucas notice something) Edd:(Shocked) Oh my, I didn't know we we're facing this many villains! Ed: It's like the alliance of doom from my comics! (Ed pulls out a comic from coat pocket and starts reading it) Ness: Hey Jimmy no one I know is on there. Lucas: Yeah me either, why is that? Jimmy: Your worlds are in danger as well, we need all the help we can get. Ness: Oh ok, you need some PSI power to help you, then you came to some of the best! Timmy: Man when you think about it's like one of my games, all these heroes teaming up to stop a common threat. (Soon a purple puff of smoke with the word poof appears with Timmy's Fairy's Cosmo and Wanda appearing out of it.) Wanda: Now Timmy this is a lot more serious than one of your games we've lost our powers due to this syndicate and we can't do much until their stopped. Cosmo: Yeah Timmy, this wand is just a glorified back sctracher right now. Wanda: We will do what we can can to protect you from harm Cosmo: Well permanent harm anyways. (Cosmo and Wanda poof onto Timmy as his star flinger with Cosmo being the gun part and Wanda Being a backpack, Calvin leans over to Jimmy) Calvin: Just asking what are those things talking to Timmy? Jimmy: There his reality bending computer programs. Calvin: We'll I've experienced stranger things than that. Ness: You know, your voice sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Timmy: Yeah, so does yours. Ness: Nah, it might just be me hearing things Timmy: Yeah same honestly Hobbes: So where do we go first? Danny: How about Amity Park? Spongebob: LETS GO! (Jimmy types in something on a computer and the green portal opens again the group then goes inside to save Danny's world) Scene 4 (The green portal opens inside a dark castle with the heroes hopping out, with Jimmy looks confused) Jimmy: Huh? where are we? the portal was supposed to take us to Danny's school. I must've made a miscalculation. ???: Oh you've made no mistake my dear boy. (Vlad floats into the room) Vlad: I've taken up residence at casper high, or where at least casper high once stood, I'm glad you could finally make it, I've been waiting for you to arrive Danny: Sorry we're late, but now let's get the party started. Vlad: (Chuckles) It's not that simple Daniel, (he gestures to the other side of the room where dannys parents are looking possessed) I have the upper hand. All you need to do is to join me and I will let them go. Danny: I told you before, I use my powers for good. Vlad: you cannot resist Daniel the syndicate cannot be stopped! Danny: I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU! Vlad: Oh, but you have plenty of time to consider my offer, (Vlads hand starts to glow purple) AS YOU ROT FOR ETERNITY IN THE GHOST ZONE! (He fires a powerful ghost ray instantly knocking out the whole group) Scene 5 (We see the group wake up in some sort of jungle with purple sky) Ness: Ugh where are we? Edd: Well from I could hear before we were knocked out, was that we're in some sort of ghost zone. Eddy: I haven't seen this much green since I got showered in that fake money. Danny: Yup this is it, welcome to the ghost zone, a parallel dimension where ghosts rule supreme. is cowering behind Calvin Jimmy: What's wrong with Hobbes? Calvin: We had our fair share of paranormal encounters beforehand. Hobbes: Why do the ghost's always come to us! Zim: HA! The powerful Zim isn't afraid of any spooky ghost! (Timmy sneaks up behind him) Timmy: BOO! (Zim screams and hides behind Hobbes, While Danny is looking around the area think somethings off) Danny: Wait, I recognize this place! Spongebob: Where are we Danny? Danny: Look just start running and i'll explain later (The group starts running forwards while Danny flies above them to scout ahead) Danny: Okay if we keep going forward we can- (A ghost ray destroys a nearby tree) ???: Well, it looks like Vlad kept up his end of the bargain. (Its revealed to be Sulker, the ghost bounty hunter.) Danny: Sulker, what do you want? We're trying escape the ghost zone. Sulker: Well Vlad made a deal with me, I helped him gather the energy from the ghost zone while he gives my quarry 1 ghost boy, 2 geniuses, 2 psychics, 2 fairy programs, and 3 rare species Eddy: Hey what about us! Sulker: I'm just going to kill you to shut you up. (Double D slaps his forehead)